Chat Room
by DarkenedGirL
Summary: Wonder what the characters from death note would ever chat about?


This is a chat room

This is a chat room. Some characters from death note, and one character from bleach. Me and my friend the elizabeast (lmao) came up with this pointless chat.  
Goggles92 – Matt  
BuildingBlocks452 – Near  
NoteBookKiller – Light  
SugarCubes1 – L  
ChocolateEater3 – Mello  
SoulEater – Ichigo

Goggles92 has signed in  
SugarCubes1 has signed in  
Goggles92: L? Is that you?  
SugarCubes1: It is L.  
Goggles92: Never would have though that you would have, or ever get Msn.  
SugarCubes1: Well if my predictions are correct, there is a 21 chance that Kira is online as we speak. If only I had his email…  
NoteBookKiller has signed in  
NoteBookKiller: Hey. L, why are you online? Isn't Msn over rated for you?  
SugarCubes1: Yes. Well it is really a waste of time, but there is now a 50 chance that Kira is online.  
NoteBookKiller: You and you percentages. Why don't you just relax for a bit, and take your mind off the Kira case?  
Goggles92: Who the hell are you any way NoteBookKiller?  
SugarCubes1: That is detective Yagomi Light. You know light, your name is very suspicious, close to that of KIRA!  
NoteBookKiller: Why do you always suspect that I am Kira?! I AM NOT KIRA DAMN IT! By the way who are you Goggles92?  
SugarCube1: that is Matt, a video game composer and one of my favorite students. I didn't say you were Kira, but your reaction indicates you even more. 60 chance.  
SoulEater has signed in  
Goggles92: Yea, im a video game designer not composer. Oh by the way L, have you seen Mello? He walked out of our room this morning without a word. He seemed pissed.  
NoteBookKiller: Anyone would react like that. Especially if you keep accusing them that they are KIRA!  
SoulEater: HELLO MY ANIME CAST MEMBERS! I am Kurosaki Ichigo from over on the Bleach set. I watched your series. Quiet interesting, but mines BETTA!  
SugarCubes1: 80 chance. And no I have not seen Mello for exactly 128 hours, 50 minutes and 20 seconds.  
Goggles92: Bleach? Never heard of it, Plus your show can never be better than our. We are to intelligent and good looking for your show to be better. O crap. I think Mello is pissed at me…Shit that's not good. (  
NoteBookKiller: O MY KAMI! How is it Fucking 80?! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IM LEAVING! (Signs out to go look for L)  
NoteBookKiller has signed out.  
SugarCubes1: Poor Light-Kun, I must have pushed his last nerve. O great, now he's coming to look for me… I have heard of the anime show Bleach. Very Pathetic, Soul Eaters & Soul Society? How pathetic. A baby show, at least ours is a factual story.  
SoulEater: NO! I HAVE BEEN SHAMED!  
Goggles92: What a pathetic being. Soul Slayers? Sound like one of those video games I have. Very boring and stupid if you ask me.  
BuildingBlockes452 has signed in  
SugarCubes1: Yo, Near my prodigy child, how have all your classes been coming?  
SoulEater: IM LEAVING YOU LOSERS!  
SoulEater has signed out  
SugarCubes1: Javva.  
BuildingBlocks452: Hello L. Mat. My classes have been going fine, thank you. How has the Kira case been going L? And who was that Soul Eater person?  
Goggles92: Hello Near. Have you seen Mello? I cant seem to find him.  
SugarCubes1: That's good Near. The Kira Case is gong well, thanks for asking. Oh that Soul Eater person was just some random guy (I think) from Bleach.  
BuildingBlocks452: No, I have not seen Mello. Have you checked the kitchen? It is most likely that he is in there. I have noticed that his supply of chocolate had been running low. So his only source of chocolate would be in the kitchen. L, it's good to hear that the Kira case is going well. Any suspects who might be Kira?  
Goggles92: Actually, I haven't checked in the kitchen yet…he's probably pissed at me. Thanks Near . I'll go check and see if he's in there.  
BuildingBlocks452: Your welcome Matt. -  
Goggles92 has signed out  
NoteBookKiller has signed in  
SugarCubes1: Hey 80. How are you?  
NoteBookKiller: Don't call me that, you over obsessed sugar consumer. Hey where did Googles92 go? And who the hell are you? BuildingBlocks452?  
SugarCubes1: Matt went to go look for Mello. AND THAT I S NEAR! MY PRODAGY BABY! Errrr…..I mean child.  
BuildingBlocks452…Baby? W. By the way, who may I ask you are NoteBookKiller?  
NoteBookKiller: I am Yagomi Light, prodigy baby…ROFL!  
BuildingBlocks452: Yagomi Light? Oh you mean Ratio? Hmm…however you put it….I, I suspect that you are indeed KIRA!  
SugarCubes1: YES! HAH! Finally, your skills are better than I remember prodigy baby!  
NoteBookKiller: KAMI DAMN IT! ME + KIRA NOTHING! NOTHING! AND NOTHING! WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALL SUSPECT THAT I AM FUCKING KIRA!?  
SugarCubes1: 90  
BuildingBlocks452: My thoughts exactly.  
ChocolateEater3 has signed in.  
NoteBookKiller: WHAT THE HELL?! 90 FUCKING PERCENT?! I WILL KILL YOU RYUUZAKI!!  
SugarCubes1: 100! I have got you Light, err Kira! I will be in your room in exactly two minutes!  
NoteBookKiller: Is that promise? -  
SugarCubes1: Perv! (Leaves to go capture Light)  
SugarCubes1 Has signed out  
NoteBookKiller: -Shudders- Two minutes eh? Heh.  
ChocolateEater3: NEAR! YOU STUPID ALBINO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ONLINE!? OF ALL THE PLACES! I CAN NEVER GET AWAY FROM YOU!  
BuildingBlocks452: Heh. Yagomi Light, L is so going to own you! Urm, I mean…uh I don't really know actually… Mello? It's nice to see you too. And why would you want to get away from me? - Oh and adding on too that, Matt was looking for you…he seemed, uh, worried or was it scared…  
NoteBookKiller: Own me? Heh. He so whishes he could dominate me….but never the less he is very persuasive. Hn. I only have a minute left before he comes…  
BuildingBlocks452: 50 seconds and counting to be exact.  
ChocolateEater3: WHY WOULDN"T I MISS YOU?! WHAT THE HELL! I CAN GIVE YOU MANY REASONS WHY I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND YOU! Hm? Matt was looking for me? XD My Poor little Matty-kins. What exactly did he say?  
(At the same time)  
BuildingBlocks452: Matty-kins?!  
NoteBookKiller: Matty-kins?!  
ChocolateEater3: Yes my Matty-kins! Got a problem with it?!  
BuildingBlocks452: Uh…..no. It's just a very peculiar name to call someone…especially Matt….a boy…  
NoteBookKiller: Yeah….Huh? Wait a minute! Mello is a guy?!  
BuildingBlocks452: His feminine looks say other wise, but yes. Mello is in fact 100 Male.  
NoteBookKiller: Hmmm….I see…  
ChocolateEater3: FEMININE LOOKS?! NEAR I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SMALL ASS THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! Tch. I need chocolate. –Opens a chocolate bar- Ok. Well stop straying off the fucking point. What did Matty say?  
BuildingBlocks452: I still can't get over that name…  
NoteBookKiller: Me too….  
BuildingBlocks452: Yagomi. L should be in your room in less then 10 seconds…  
NoteBookKiller: O Crap. I need to hide! Catch you later Near. Mello… (Leaves to go hide in his closet)  
NoteBookKiller has signed out  
ChocolateEater3: Near. My fucking patience is growing thin.  
BuildingBlock452: My apologizes Mello. Well Matt clearly said "I think Mello Is pissed at me…" And asked me where he could find you…I told him in the kitchen. I was clearly wrong, because the kitchen does not have a computer.  
ChocolateEater3: Heh. What a noob. The kitchen? Nah. I was in his room the whole time…Heh. I was hiding under the bed, watching him spaz out about where I had gone. Im in my room, now actually….He thinks im pissed at him? My poor, clueless, Sexy, adorable….uh. I mean my poor little Matty-kins…-  
BuildongBlock452: Uh…ok then Mello…  
Goggles92 has signed in  
BuildingBlocks452: Heh. Speak of the devil…  
Goggles92: The devil? What does he have to do with this?  
BuildingBlocks452: Heh. Mello you were right about clueless….  
Goggles92: MELLO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! ( DO YOU KNOW HOW….HOW….uh….  
ChocolateEater3: How worried you were? Or was it Lonely? Either way Matty I missed you too…. -  
Goggles92: Uh….Mello! Don't call me that…especially with Near here! W  
BuildingBlock452: It's nothing to be ashamed of Matt. Plus he's been calling you that even when you were off line…Hmm how did Mello say it…O right he said something like "My poor, clueless, Sexy, adorable….uh. I mean my poor little Matty-kins…" Heh.  
ChocolateEater3: NEAR YOU STUPID ALBINO!  
BuildingBlocks452: What? -innocent face- I only repeated what you stated…  
ChocolateEater3: Yeah! But he wasn't supposed to hear that…never the less read it… T-T  
Goggles92: …Mello?  
ChocolateEater3: Uh…Yes Matty…-'  
Goggles92: Where are you?  
ChocolateEater3: Why would you want to know that? ;3  
Goggles92: Mello. Where. The. Fuck. Are. You.  
ChocolateEater3: Rawr. ;3 Is Matty getting mad?  
Goggles92: More like frustrated…  
ChocolateEater3: Well…all the better… -  
NoteBookKiller has signed in  
BuildingBlocks452: Heh. Light how'd it go?  
NoteBookKiller: None of your fucking business!  
BuildingBlocks452: I'm guessing you were uke?  
NoteBookKiller: W-What? Uh, No! It was nothing like that… W  
BuildingBlock452: Uh, huh. Im sure it wasn't…  
Goggles92:What the hell is a uke?  
ChocolateEater3: Come to my room and I will explain it to you… ;3  
Goggles92: That's where you were that whole fucking time?!  
ChocolateEater3: No…I was first under your bed watching you spaz out about where I had gone. Then when you left the room, (and may I say in a hurry) I went back to my room. I 'm sorry I worried you Matty.  
Goggles92: Tch. That is so like you Mello. I'm coming to your room. Now.  
ChocolateEater3: Rawr. So hasty. -  
Googles92 has signed out  
BuildingBlocks452: Mello. You….Just don't hurt him…  
NoteBookKiller: Yeah. Have a heart…Unlike some people…  
ChocolateEater3: I would never hurt my Matty-kins….of course unless he wanted it rough…. ;3  
BuildingBlocks452: -shudders- Uh….Mello I think that was going a little to far…  
ChocolateEater3: Aww…Is the little albino jealous? Have you never gotten laid before Near? Hmm…you know you could join us…  
BuildingBlocks452: J-Jealous? Laid? Join you…? M-Mello that is none of your business!  
ChocolateEater3: Hmm. I suppose it isn't. But you know me. Not stop straying from the point! Are you going to join us or not?  
NoteBookKiller: If you do Near. Make sure you're the one on top. Not the middle. And especially not the bottom! Trust me. You won't be able to walk for days.  
BuildingBlocks452: ….W-What the hell?  
NoteBookKiller: Just answer him. If you have never gotten laid before, it's most likely that would be on the bottom…possibly the middle. Just do it. It'll be a new experience.  
ChocolateEater3: Yea Near, come join us… ;3  
BuildingBlocks452:…. Uh…I, well….I suppose I could give it a try…  
ChocolateEater3: Rawr. The albino wants to get in on the action. Well then, meet me in my room…  
BuildingBlocks452: Uhh…ok… W  
ChocolateEater3: Great! Uh..well hurry up! Don't wanna keep us waiting!  
Building-Blocks452 has signed out  
ChocolateEater3: Well that was fast.  
NoteBookKiller: Let me guess, your not going easy on either of them are yah?  
ChocolateEater3: You know me so well. ) Well I got to go. I can hear Matty shuffling his way down the hallway.  
NoteBookKiller: Ok. Later, Mello.  
ChocolateEater3 has signed out  
SugarCubes1 has signed in  
NoteBookKiller: I hate you Ryuuzaki.  
SugarCubes1: Your just saying that cause I was on top. Cause you were surly not saying that in bed… )  
NoteBookKiller: S-Shut Up! W  
SugarCubes1: Make me. ;P  
NoteBookKiller: I will if I have to… ;3  
SugarCubes1: -Hears noises form down the hall- Where did the boys go?  
NoteBookKiller: Trust me you don't want to know.  
SugarCubes1: -hears moaning and screaming- Wh-What the hell was that?!  
NoteBookKiller: What?  
SugarCubes1: -hears even more moans and screaming- Those moaning noises…  
NoteBookKiller: I guess he wasn't lying…  
SugarCubes1: Who wasn't lying? Light-kun im confused.  
NoteBookKiller: Whoa. The world's best detective confused. Who would have thought.  
SugarCubes1: -hears nothing- The noises stopped…  
ChocolateEater3 has signed in  
BuildingBlocks452 has signed in  
Goggles92 has signed in  
NoteBookKiller: Have fun?  
ChocolateEater3: I know I did. ;3  
Goggles92: Gawd. I have never felt so…so…Gawd it was amazing.  
BuildingBlocks452: A new experience indeed…  
ChocolateEater3: Glad you liked it. ;3  
Goggles92: That better not be a one time thing.  
BuildingBlocks452: Yeah..  
ChocolateEater3: Course not. Love yah to much to only do it once. Besides you guys are, are…well as Matty said " Gawd it was amazing."  
Goggle92: Damn right it was. And love yah too. ;3  
BuildingBlock452: yeah, what Matty said… ;3  
ChocolateEater3: ;3  
SugarCubes1: What are you boy's talking about?  
(All at once)  
ChocolateEater3: L?!  
BuildingBlocks452: L?!  
Goggles92: L?!  
SugarCubes1: It is L.  
BuildingBlocks452: It was, nothing L. Yeah nothing.  
Googles92: Yeah. Nothing.  
ChocolateEater3: Well I will be going…  
SugarCubes1: Mello. Matt. Near. I know that you re lying.  
NoteBookKiller: This is none of your business, Ryuuzaki.  
SugarCubes1: If they do not tell me. I will get it out of you…one way or the other… ;3  
NoteBookKiller: Oh, Kami! Too much in one day! Ok to put it bluntly, they were all having hot man sex. Or a threesome…however you put it they had sex with each other.  
SugarCube452:…Boy's? is this true?  
BuildingBlocks452: Ye-Yes L.  
Googles92: Hai.  
ChocolateEater3: Yeah…  
SugarCubes1: FINNALY! I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU GUY'S WERE GOING TO GET LAID! Whoa, even my prodigy baby isn't a virgin anymore. They grow up so fast….  
(All at once…Again)  
ChocolateEater3: W-What?  
BuildingBlocks452: W-What?  
Goggles92: W-What?  
SugarCubes1: You heard me. Im proud of you. Now go to bed. You all must be tired. Trust me, I would know.  
NoteBookKiller: Yeah…trust him…  
Goggles92: Uh…ok, well later.  
BuildingBlocks452: Bye.  
ChocolateEater3: Peace.  
SugarCube1: Good-Bye.  
NoteBookKiller: He. Sleep well…  
Googles92 has signed out  
BuildingBlocks452 has signed out  
ChocolateEater3 has signed out  
NoteBookKiller: Well, good nite Ryuuzaki. See you in the morning.  
SugarCubes1: Nite my adorable uke.  
NoteBookKiller: Heh. Not for long.  
SugarCubes1: Is that a challenge? ;3  
NoteBookKiller: It's whatever you want it to be…. ;3  
SugarCubes1: You better start hiding again.  
SugarCubes1 has signed out  
NoteBookKiller: O. Shit.  
NoteBookKiller has signed out


End file.
